Returned to Sender (English ver)
by OneSoul953
Summary: A chance to remedy everything, to see the true "happy end" of those who could not be saved. Hope can not only give one more chance if not ... avoid everything. P.D: My English translation is not very good, I apologized in advance for any word that is not understood.
1. Foreword of Hope

A new day had begun for Naegi Makoto.

Today was a special day, because tomorrow would start a new moment in his life.

We returned two weeks ago, when his sister, Naegi Komaru, surprised him with a letter announcing that he had been accepted into the Hope's Peak Academy as the definitive lucky student.

Hope's Peak Academy was an institution in charge of educating people that was a fact that they were going to excel in their talent, and hence because they were called "student X definitive talent".

Now, since the letter had arrived two weeks passed ... Where was Naegi Makoto now?

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Huum ... How long have I not come here?" he asked himself looking at the park pond, remembering that the last time he had been here, there were not so many ducks.

From early on, Makoto had come to the park to calm her nerves a little about the day that awaited her tomorrow, that is, he was going to enter what was considered the best educational institution in the world.

Not only that, but also the question of "why him?"

He was eating his mind, that is, he was just an average person.

"Well, look, I think he hasn't seen this place for 75 years," said a voice that seemed altered with autotune.

"Hey?! Who?"

The boy looked from left to right, unsuccessful in finding the source of that voice.

"Down here, antenna head!"

What happened next, pulled Naegi Makoto from reality itself.

He saw a teddy bear sitting, on one side it was pure white, normal eye and a common smile of every teddy bear. On the other side ... It was a bright blue with some purple shadows, an eye formed by a thin, sharp line that shone with a green light.

"I-is ... Is it a bad joke?" i ask to nothing as he took the bear and lifted it with both hands.

"I am not a teddy bear, I am Makoto Naegi!"

"Buaah!"

Makoto dropped the bear as he threw himself behind a bench and took a branch from the ground as a weapon.

At first I thought he had a microphone inside, but when he picked it up, he spoke and shook his head slightly, he stopped believing it.

"What is that way of treating you? ... Oh, that didn't sound good," they didn't both look away from the other, one trembling slightly and then ... The other was a teddy bear. "Look, calm down. Sit on the bench, listen to me and you will make sense of this."

The lucky student was not sure whether to believe in the words of his self-proclaimed "I", with his mind working at full speed for his nerves as to tomorrow and the sudden appearance of the bear, he really didn't find anything more reasonable in such a random situation.

Without a better way out, Naegi sighed and sat down again trying to keep control.

"Good choice, now you allow me."

With a somewhat tender gesture, the talking teddy extended his arms asking Naegi to put him on the bench rail.

When he did, a false voice emerged from his non-existent throat and began to tell what it was.

"Naegi Makoto, this is hard to believe, but I am you ... From a very distant future."

Makoto's smile remained as he thought he had heard badly.

«_Oh well, it was just, what?!_» "Ah?! Are you something like ... a-a?!"

"Yeah, a time traveler. And you will ask yourself, If he is me, why is he a talking bear? I have the answer! When my natural end came, the foundation at work kept my memories at the request that they do this."

"Foundation? What do you mean they did this, to send you to the past or bec- "cough", become a bear?"

"To make me a teddy bear of course, with the technology that the Foundation of the Future had at that time, it was easy. Time travel came 15 years later."

"I still don't understand, what is that Foundation of the Future?"

A brief, but icy silence covered both of them in an instant.

The truth, or its remains, were going to be told ahead of time and so you could open a chance to avoid everything.

"Sigh", I'll be honest. Parts of my memory were damaged even before they were passed on to this, I don't remember any names, none. There is also information that I forgot flat, I'm sorry, but there are some things that I will have to tell the score."

"Okay, quiet," there he was, the smile that the Makoto dared to see. That was enough to know he wasn't wrong.

"I'll start with ... what happened to our senpais class."

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Did you investigate our classmates?"

"Of course, Onee-chan!" we would just have to review it a bit.

"Ah yeah sure."

Entering a short panic, the young girl with black hair and cut began to read the list.

"Let's see ... Maizono Sayaka, the ultimate idol student."

"He passed."

"Togami Byakuya, the ultimate heir student."

"Ah, that guy ... Boringgg~"

"E-uh ... Naegi Makoto, the ultimate lucky student."

"That? What kind of talent is that?"

"It seems that he won a kind of lottery, other than that, I can't find anything else."

"Hmmm ... bah, whatever. Continue."

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the ultimate prefect student. They also nickname it as "definitive moral compass."

"Well, that could be a slight problem ... Bah! It is still boring!"

... ... ...

... ... ...

For almost an hour and a half Makoto had listened attentively to his other self who claimed to have traveled in time.

If at first it was difficult to assimilate a talking bear, then now it was more.

The most Despair event in the history of mankind? Murder game? Did the Future Foundation working for the good of Hope? What the hell was all that?

"It's hard to believe, but all that is true. All executed by a Master Mind."

There was still something that Naegi wanted to know, maybe it was useless, but he begged it to be there.

"This "Master Mind"... Can't you remember who it was?"

"I wouldn't want anything else, believe me. But I don't remember any name, only the actions that happened."

"Sigh" ...

It seemed that all Makoto's energy had been drained.

In less than a day, the terrible things that came to the future were of his knowledge for a bizarre version of it while he craved it, nerves and a slight anguish for tomorrow continued, now stirring even his stomach.

"Do you know why he travels?"

"Eh? Wouldn't it be to fix everything?"

"Jujuju, I'm not going to get into details, but altering the past cannot change a future it has already cast. The only thing that would cause would be a future separated from the other.'

"Then why did you travel? What wouldn't that fix nothing about your future?"

"Well ..." if he had tears, the bear was wearing them out right now. He had waited a long time for this. "I want a true happy ending, for everyone. I may even resent the Mastermind, but nobody, and when I say "nobody"! He will die It will be a true "happy end" for everyone."

" ... we have the chance in hand."

"We have?'

"Yes, I say, it wouldn't help, right?"

Now it was final. Maybe the aged Makoto-bear and his memories could not do much, but with his "I" from that time before the tragedy, there was a real chance to avoid everything.

"Ju, I knew I could count on you!" As if the tone was not enough to finish the sincere happiness, the bear jumped and hugged Naegi as best he could. This will entail a lot, but in the end, it will be worth it.

"If we can avoid what you said, then it will be so!" Makoto exclaimed with a somewhat mixed enthusiasm, that for not knowing the identity of the person behind everything.

"Look, boy, don't you have to distrust who you know from now on."

"You're right, I don't even know who they are. Everyone is just ... people with whom I would like to get along and have a good morning."

"Well said! You know? Maybe we could look a little about your classmates. A good first impression is always welcome."

"Hehe. You can eat? It would be good to do it while we eat some candy."


	2. Letter I: Who Failed The Most?

**Foreword**

Cold inside

The clock said 10:36 PM.

Like a click, the day was over in a jiffy.

"... can't you sleep either?" this question was asked by an almost sleepy Naegi Makoto. He was exhausted, but his nerves would not let him sleep.

"I wouldn't call him sleeping, if I didn't replace my battery ... but yes, I can't."

They both sat on the edge of the bed a moment later.

They needed to talk better about what they were going to do.

They might have a pleasant afternoon after the sudden encounter in that park, but that did not eliminate their fear.

From Naegi Makoto, that something like that happened and the bear, from going through that again.

"I don't ... "Sigh", I'm determined about what to do, but he still asked me, what can I do? I don't have a real definitive talent to support me or even something..."

"Yes, I thought that before making this trip. You may have forgotten things, but if you don't forget something, it is the "why".

"So?"

The Makoto-bear opened his "stomach" showing a screen that showed two lines going to a kind of cube.

"You see, you may not consider your luck as a talent or something abnormal even when you have the title of definitive lucky student." For the bear, it was how to read a book. He remembered well the naivety, kindness and modesty he possessed at this time.

"The point is that the mastermind ended up being a set of three definitive talents."

"Three talents?!"

"Makoto, let him sleep!" That shouted belonged to Naegi Komaru. Makoto had forgotten that he was just awake in the house.

"Cough", yeah, three. The talent for which he entered the academy was only his facade although in the past he really was sincere. I forgot what the 3rd was, but I know that with it he could corrupt more than one person and devise his plan."

"So what was the second talent?"

"... analysis. The Ultimate Analyst Student, that allowed him to predict people's actions, how they felt and the responses to certain acts, even being always one step ahead. Imagine giving that to an unstable person."

"Everything he did, was that why?"

"Basically. It gave him a boring vision of the world, of life, and only a certain emotion made sense of his actions, an emotion that only the tragedy he caused could give him."

"Suffering?"

"No, Despair."

A knot formed in Makoto's throat.

This did not sound good. Three talents, one of them allowing him to be one step ahead and predict the actions, how could something like luck counteract that?

"Now, look carefully at the screen, do you see that blue and green lines that go to the yellow cube?"

"Yes."

"Good. That blue line represents an ordinary person with their actions already predicted by the Master Mind, the green line represents you. Pay attention."

Both lines started well, following a slow stroke, but from one moment to another and without having advanced almost anything, the green line turned, turned, even avoided its collision with the cube.

"... I do not understand."

"Naegi Makoto, your title as a definite lucky student is not just decoration. Your actions, your way of being, even that so ambiguous fate you claim to have prevents the Master Mind from analyzing your actions. With that, all the talents he possesses are left in check." the bear sounded happy, and while the lucky man's mind didn't believe such a thing, he had relaxed a little. "The boys of the Foundation of the Future called him Definitive Counter."

**Part 1**

Here it was, in front of the Peak's Hope Academy.

With a step forward, a new stage would begin in Naegi life.

"Are you sure you go unnoticed?"

《_101% sure_》the bear voice sounded in the ears of the lucky boy. Apparently this morning he had changed his form and had become a pin attached to Makoto's jacket.

"Well, here we go."

Just as he gave a hopeful step towards his new stage...

"Thump!"

Something hit him leaving him lying on the ground.

《_Wow, I didn't see her coming_》

The Ultimate Lucky Student fell unconscious from a bad move of his luck, or so he wanted to think.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Let's go! We will be late, Muku-nee, and it will be your fault!"

"Yes~"

Ikusaba Mukuro and Enoshima Junko, older sister, younger sister.

They had decided to walk to the entrance when they told the driver of the limo to leave them a block later, then gave him the order to bring his luggage late because they would both begin to live in the dormitories that the academy offered.

"Onee-chan, do you have something ready for today?" asked Mukuro. Even when she was the older sister, she called Junko as if she were.

"Nah. It would be very rough to do something at a time like this, it's only the first day, you know?"

"I'm sorry..."

The rest of the way they continued in silence until the entrance to the facilities of the academy, where they could see the silhouette of a not very tall boy, with a somewhat strange logo on the hood of his jacket and a peculiar outstanding peak of the rest of his hair.

In a fraction of a second, they heard a fuss coming from the southern part.

"What is that?"

A few moments later, they watched as another young man loaded with clothes threw aside the boy who quickly identified how Naegi Makoto.

"Thump!"

"Oh."

"Oh."

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Oh, come on man! Can't you leave me alone on my first day?!"

"I don't chase you in the face of a porcupine, I'm running from it!"

A chase of three was in action on the south sidewalk surrounding the academy, the participants were a young man with dreadlocks that rose, a blond boy with some freckles not very tall in an almost business suit, and finally a Young girl with a pale blonde tone with porcelain skin.

They were Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko and Sonia Nevermind, the latter being students of class 77-B.

"Whoooaaa! I'm almost there!"

At the last moment, Yasuhiro lost his balance, advanced a little more and I feel like he was taking a weight with him before hitting a concrete pillar.

... ... ...

... ... ...

«... _what ... hit me?_»

《_You came in and stepped on an ice cube_》

"Seriously?!"

《_It's a Joke. Open your eyes, last time we had company_》

Slowly Naegi came to himself.

He found himself lying in the concrete at the entrance while feeling something itching his neck.

"Hey, are you alive?"

A little difficulty arose waiting for the view to clear and his head stopped spinning.

When the effects of the tackling passed after a few seconds, he clearly saw a young man crashed on a pillar, two girls watching from a distance (one containing laughter), a boy running towards the main building and finally Sonia itching her neck with a branch.

"Uhh ... What happened?"

"Upupupu, it was something worthy of the first day of school." One of the two girls looking at the distance approached, now a nisiquera trying to contain her laughter or mischief. He was also followed by that girl with black hair at the height of the nape bob style, a few freckles, totally cold blue eyes and a frozen, neutral expression would be the right way to describe.

"That guy collided with you, then went to hit the wall."

"I was waiting for you to wake up, I sent Kuzuryu for our star nurse," said Sonia.

"Thank you very much for that! I'm sorry, I didn't show up." He had stood up without staggering just to extend his hand in greeting.

"Naegi Makoto, nice to meet you."

"Sonia Nevermind, class 77-B."

"Here, Enoshima Junko!"

"Hagakure ..." everyone turned to see the star. "Y-Yasuhiro..."

Behind Enoshima, Naegi noticed the only person who hadn't shown up.

"She...?"

"Uh? Ah, she is my disappointing twin sister, Ikusaba Mukuro."

"I didn't know that the great model, Junko Enoshima, would have a sister," that was Sonia.

Something was wrong.

It was something said just to ignore that last one that was mentioned about Ikusaba, so the Nevermind girl believed that it was best to make deaf ears.

Too bad the boy next to him didn't know that word.

"Why disappointing?"

"Is that-'

"Hup, Muku-nee silenced, I tell him

In a blink Junko took a pose imitating a teacher. " Duuh, what not see?"

Naegi stared at a Mukuro that was clearly pointed out by Enoshima as when someone seeks to highlight a large object.

The young man blinked once, then two, then three, and so on. At no time did something change.

"I see her as a normal person, I don't understand what you mean by disappointing, Enoshima-san."

And so, the words left. Hagakure was inconsistent, Sonia didn't want to intervene in something like that, Mukuro was just stiff and Junko hiding her bewilderment.

In the past, when he introduced himself to someone and made mention of Ikusaba as his "disappointing" sister, they either let him pass or agreed only for the title that Enoshima carried.

"Hey, Sonia-san!"

From inside the building, two more people emerged. The blond boy from before and a young girl who stood out for a bandage on his leg.

"Oh, Fuyuhiko, you came back with Mikan."

"Pew", just the first day and this happens."

"Mmm, excuse me, who are they?"

"Oh my, where are my manners? Makoto, he is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Definitive Yakuza and inherited from the Kuzuryu. Ella Mikan Tsukumi-, the Ultimate Nurse."

A light bulb went on in Naegi's boy's mind.

"Did you call her to check on Hagakure-san?"

"Uh, well ..." Sonia bit her lip slightly, not wanting to admit that she had forgotten him.

"In the beginning it was because you didn't wake up, but I guess you're fine."

"Yeah, that's right."

"E-are you sure?" - Tsukumi asked in a barely audible voice

"It was an ugly blow."

"I'm fine, but thank you very much for worrying."

"Hey Romeo, we have to get to the welcome ceremony shortly, how are you going to take the porcupine?" Junko demanded.

Makoto panicked. As if it were normal, he ran towards Hagakure and tried his best to reload it on his shoulder.

They staggered a little, but it would be enough to get to the gym and then someone would check it out.

"T-Tsukumi-san, do you think you can check it after the ceremonial?"

"Uhm ... I guess so."

"He, thank you very much."

That way, Makoto took Yasuhiro inside the building. Shortly afterwards, he could see how the boy with eccentric hair walked by himself somewhat slow.

Sonia, Mikan and Fuyuhiko had no further business there. They retired somewhere near the fountain leaving only Mukuro and Junko at the entrance.

"What a weird guy."

"Should I consider it a bump?"

"Than? Do not! Did you see that bear's pin? It looks like Monokuma, and I love it!"

"What?..."

**Part 2**

After the welcome ceremony in the gym by the principal, Kirigiri Jin, class 78 went to their assigned classroom with a 15-minute span to explore a bit.

In the gym, he met a person from his past, Maizono Sayaka.

Makoto had always considered her someone charismatic, and it was like that. In just those moments in the gym she had already been accompanied by two girls, Oogami Sakura and Asahina Aoi.

Naegi had decided to walk the halls looking from side to side, just to kill time.

He would have wanted to talk to Maizono, but she had been dragged by Aoi and Sakura to explore the pool and cafeteria.

On the way he met a colleague more than once, but he better walked away or step without saying a word, not wanting to seem distant, he just didn't want to bother.

«_Hey ... the pin light has been flashing all the time, are you okay?_»

《_I'm seeing what I can get from here, but I don't have the best angle. Maybe something more practical can help_》

"What do you have in mind?"

《_Glasses?》_

"Weren't you who fell this morning at the entrance?" A female voice and at the same time discreet asked suddenly.

《_Well, it better turned me off for a while》_

Naegi looked for the source of the voice. When he found her, he could see a girl with dull lilac hair, a little taller than him and dressed curiously.

His purple jacket, black gloves and even the dark knee-length skirt fit perfectly with his discreet tone, and although Naegi had not found anything about his talent when checking on his teammates, he thought that all that could be associated .

"Yes, hehe. I liked it a lot, I am Naegi Makoto," like all people today, he extended his hand in the form of a friendly greeting.

"Hmmm ..."

The boy felt that as his eyes fixed on his being, as if he looked at his soul.

"Ring!" "Ring!"

"Let's go to the classroom before Kizakura-sensei got drunk."

《_He, the bell saved you_》

"You didn't go out?"

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Well well. "Hip", some will know each other, but they need to introduce themselves, say their talents and blah blah ..." Kizakura Koichi, the teacher of class 78, someone applied in all the tone of the word "Party Boy", his blond hair was somewhat long along with his mustache cut and split in half reinforced this.

"Professor." A young man with a straight back, short hair, red eyes, and a striking white suit rose from his desk. " I find it Immoral to come to teach drunk."

"I'm not," hip", drunk ... Anyway, someone pass and do all that stuff, I think I'll fall shortly ..."

A heavy silence fell over the entire class 78. For a few seconds Naegi considered being the first to pass and break the ice, but the opportunity was dragged.

"Thirk."

The desk screamed as a "girl" cut hair of an orange tone, green eyes not very intense but not as opaque, a sweatshirt with a dull green and hem skirt rose and walked to the front of the board.

"Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer Student," her nerves of the "girl" could be tense for anyone. I was really nervous.

"Next."

The boy with a large tufted winding forward was next.

"Oh well, I am Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Motorcyclist. Can we stop wasting time with this?"

In that way, one by one the members of class 78 of the Peak's Hope went to the front.

"Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective. I will ask everyone to save themselves from asking how I relation with the principal."

"Celestia Ludenberng, Definitive Gambler."

"Togami Byakuya, the Definitive Heir. How did the typing of the motorcycle say, can we end this fast?"

"Kuwata Leon, The Ultimate Baseball Player."

"Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Professional Swimmer!"

"Sakura Oogami, title of Ultimate Martial Artist."

"F-Fukawa T-Toko… Writer Prodigy Definitive."

"Yasuhiro Hagakure or "Supernova", the Definitive High School Clairvoyant."

"Yamada Hifumi, but you have the right to call me by my real name, Alpha et Omega. The Ultimate Doushiji Author is my title."

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Moral Compass l Definitive Prefect! I will be happy to follow the rules of this installation!"

"Maizono Sayaka, the Definitive High School Idol! He hoped honestly to get along with everyone here!"

"Hey, Enoshima Junko! The Definitive Fashionist!"

"Ikusaba Mukuro, Ultimate Soldier."

Ikusaba was startled with the light "Wow", from Naegi.

Koichi looked from left to right in the classroom, realizing that someone was still missing.

"You, he has an antenna in the middle of hair, you follow."

It was time, no more nerves, no more doubts. Passing this point and day, Naegi could finally see the kind of people he would spend his school life with.

People with exceptional talents that many will envy, but that Makoto only admired and surprised.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Bhurr!" A series of chills ran down the column of a striking boy through his scruffy white hair.

"Are you okay Nagito?"

"Mioda-san ... I feel a disturbance ..."

**Conclusion**

Euterpe

Just like Sunday, the day passed in a 2x3.

After the presentations, Naegi tried to talk to Ikusaba, get rid of a Hagakure who kept apologizing, put up a few jokes about Junko and spend some time with Maizono, Asahina and Oogami

"Hey boy," the bear-pin finally lit up after being silent all morning. It was not necessary to talk on the radio if there was no one around, right?

"What happen?"

"Does the academy have dormitories for boys?"

"I suppose so ... Why?"

"Hmmm ..." Monoegi kept thinking for a while, it might be easier to watch a possible Master Mind itself "...He thought we should stay in one.'

"I was also thinking about it, although it would be hard to leave mom, dad, Komaru ..."

"Your quiet, you could visit them on free afternoons or on weekends."

There was no one around, or so it seemed.

From a hidden corner I entered two trees that gave full view to Makoto Naegi retreating and speaking alone, was Junko Enoshima waiting for his "luggage" to be taken to the bedrooms.

Normally, this would not matter to you or look for a way to cause humiliation to the person by recording it by speaking only. What was different? ... she couldn't predict Naegi.

Neither what I was talking about now, nor what is this morning, nothing.

"... what a weirdo." Certain frustration was noticeable in his tone. Until now, I would not have imagined that something like this was possible because of something as trivial as 'luck'.


	3. Letter II: The puppet burning strings

**Foreword**

Half

«_Don't you think there would be a greater hope... if both of them combined their hopes and worked together?»_

"Huh?!"

The Makoto-bear lit up in an instant. He had turned off so as not to disturb Naegi throughout his first day.

He was a damned teddy bear with an interface full of fragments of a Naegi Makoto who went through the entire Despair disaster, he shouldn't be dreaming.

"So... what was that?"

He remembered seeing the orange silhouette of a young lady.

He would have liked to remember his name, but if he forced himself to such a thing, it would eventually melt and his self-repair would have no effect on that until 10 hours later.

He could not force memories, but the fragments of these could not help sending sentiments.

"Class 77-B... If you get to know someone there, I have to find a way for both of us to share information."

... ... ...

... ... ...

"What are you supposed to do?"

Dinner time was approaching, and Naegi was going to take advantage of this to comment on the bedrooms and their move, was preparing for Komaru's opposition.

"Nothing, nothing. Juju", the bear had spent all this time entertained with a sheet and lots of markers.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Muku-nee, explain this!"

"Mmm... You said you couldn't predict it... I supposed it could be a bump, right?"

Of course Mukuro had barely realized that he had put it at the beginning, his head was spinning.

"Duh, look at him! That good face and those little arms, do you really think that naive would do something?"

Junko changed the table engraved with the name of Naegi Makoto until the last being replaced by Kirigiri Kyoko followed by Oogami Sakura and Togami Byakuya.

"Luck is not unpredictable, little sister. Komaeda-senpai and many others are the sample", for a fraction of a second, Enoshima recalled how he couldn't see Naegi disagreeing with her about Mukuro, and he really couldn't analyze it?

"Hum, absurd".

**Part 1**

"Are you sure of this?"

Early in the second day of school, they found Koichi asleep at his desk while he had a talk with the principal in his dreams.

Therefore, each of the students in class 78 dedicated themselves to their own.

At some point Mondo and Ishimaru began to discuss something about the rules of coexistence, respect, values, how Mondo was a coward and Ishimaru a stretcher, etc. And both sides decided to prove themselves.

"Ishimaru-dono, are you sure about this? He thought that senpai of the scarves caught our attention".

Yamada, Chihiro and Makoto were the ones who were watching the test between the Perfect and the Motorcyclist.

Togami only gave them boring glances from time to time and Hagakure was tired wanting to convince Junko that his crystal ball will return.

"Of course! This punk has to understand what is allowed and what is not in such a prestigious place as the Peak's Hope!"

"«_I am not a child...»_ Shut your mouth, rabbit eyes!"

Makoto and Chihiro didn't want to intervene at all, Chihiro for being nervous and Makoto for a little fear of receiving another uppercut from Mondo.

"Whatever! Naegi-kun, have the stopwatch start as soon as we turn everything on in the sauna!"

Yeah, they had agreed to decide everything with a resistance competition in the academy sauna. Why was there a sauna? Ask Class 76.

"Click."

The moment the stopwatch started, the boys realized that this was going for a long time...

Makoto would have liked to follow Sayaka and talk a little more with her, but apparently she agreed with Sakura, Aoi and somehow, Mukuro, to talk to the director about how Kizakura fell asleep in class, and Toko went to some part of the library with Kirigiri who had not stopped yawning since the first hour, although he hid it well.

Hagakure spent every so often wanting to find Junko's trail, who this morning had snatched his crystal ball and had not returned it.

And so, the group of 3 plus Togami fell at the center of the absurd competition of Owada and Ishimaru.

It wasn't even 10 minutes before Celestia will call Yamada for some reason.

Almost 20 minutes later, Chihiro kindly retired to the computer room, apparently someone from the upper class had stormed and crashed almost all the equipment, the description given was that of a white-haired boy who said something little understandable.

"Hey, Naegi-kun."

Makoto turned to the right to see the source of that voice, no one else, no one less than Junko.

"What's up, Enoshima-san?"

"Yesterday... you had a pin."

"«_P-perhaps ... he realized?_» Y-yes, what about the pin?"

Makoto felt very intimidated by Junko's new and somber attitude. It seems that he would have to get used to his sudden mood and personality changes.

"Could you..."

"Me?"

"Get me one like that, please!"

"Really, that pin was beautiful! It reminded me a lot of him!"

Junko held a striped notebook in front of the boy.

On the silhouette was a bear half white, half black, but only like that. They are eyes or nose drawn.

"Did you draw it, Enoshima-san?"

"Yeas, for several years I always wanted something like that. Even if it's my personal creation, I even have a stuffed animal~"

"Hehe. Do you have a name?"

"Well, I haven't thought much ...", of course that was a lie.

"Still, I can claim that I love that bear!"

Enoshima said that with a very big smile, it looked like a girl asking for her gift to the Santa Claus at the mall.

... ... ...

... ... ...

In what would become Naegi's room later, many boxes were scattered on the floor with some of their belongings, and in one of those boxes was the old man.

"I feel like I... I should have given him the glasses since last night..."

The Makoto-bear was suffering an attack of tremors.

He had two options in mind;

1.- was some of Deja Vu weird.

2.- their engines were cold because of the empty room.

"Not to be anything, it is surely the fault of Komaru squeezing me and unintentionally he will press the Reset button."

... ... ...

... ... ...

"I suppose I could give you a pin like this tomorrow, and if not, give me until next monday."

"Of course!"

"Is it all you can take?"

"I still don't give up!"

The scandal between Mondo and Kiyotaka came back on.

Junko and Makoto looked out the window of the sauna and could see both already nodding, moreover, somehow Mondo seemed to be snoring.

"H-hear Owada-kun, you should take off those clothes, enter a sauna with her, it's like suicide."

"Shut up".

Junko pretended to be disturbed, Naegi seemed worried.

Seeing how stubborn those two were, he feared even for his health.

"Oh~ Well, I'm going to look for Muku-nee. See you, Makoto-kun."

"See you, Enoshima-san."

The Definitive Model was jogging happily, a sincere joy because I really wanted a pin like Naegi's.

Time went on, well actually just 5 more minutes before the two inside the sauna told the Lucky One that he could leave if he wanted to, they both knew they were leaving.

Makoto didn't see what else to do there and left, wondering how long they were going to last.

I walk quietly down the hall, ignoring the hustle and bustle in the cafeteria.

"Stop there, boy with antenna!"

Naegi looked at the boy directing him to stop.

He was a little excited to see the appearance of the subject, having black hair with multiple gray lines running through it, bandages around his left arm, a thick purple scarf that ended in a strange diamond symbol that alienated his long black jacket.

He had a striking earring in his ear that shone like the various rings on his fingers, his eyes, one red and one gray, kept staring at the tile in front of Makoto.

"Uh?"

"Give me a moment, but don't take another step! If you do, I swear I will curse your spirit to the depths of the Tatars!"

Looking closely, he noticed a small hamster in front of him looking at him curiously.

«_If I had taken a few more steps...»_

"Here, Sun-D", the boy reached down and offered his left arm to the hamster who quickly climbed into the scarf.

"Sun-D?"

"Indeed, one of 4 Dark Gods of Destruction. Currently 2 of them are still lost because of that kōhai punk and redhead."

"Kuwata-san? What did?'

"Do you know punk?"

"W-well… he's my classmate, the Ultimate Baseball Player."

With that last, Naegi bit her tongue. For 2 nights he had been making the mental note of not referring to people only because of their definitive talents, he felt it as something superficial. For his bad fortune, the nerves beat him right now.

"Hup, that kōhai was trying to get to know his female senpais, he was creating a lot of fuss and I just had to pass by him since he was in a hurry on the plane beyond it."

"Ah?"

"I break the seal and the Dark Gods got out of my control."

«_Kuwata must have stepped on it without wanting the scarf and the hamsters got out... yes, it must be that_», it had been a while since Naegi saw a person with 'Chunniyo' or '8th Grade Syndrome' so it took me a while.Take into account what you mentioned about senpais.

"He? Wait, did you say senpais? Are you from class 77 or 76?"

"77-B, and yes".

Luck's entire body stiffened.

"Hehe... Where are my manners? I am Naegi Makoto, Class 78", his hand remained in the air waiting for his senpai's greeting.

"You would like to avoid greeting me like that... the poison that runs through my veins would hurt you a lot."

"Eh... Ok..."

The air became thick when the Lucky student did not know what to do next, leaving like this would be very impolite, but neither did the student in Class 77-B want to introduce himself.

"Heh."

"Huh? What do you say Cham-P?", one hamster approached his breeder's ear while making some sounds, and he seemed to understand. "Do you think we can trust the Kōhai Naegi?"

The boy began to think for a few seconds. After arriving at some kind of lighting, he stepped forward and made an exaggerated position.

"I fully trust the word of one of the 4 Gods, so if he says I can trust you, I don't have to doubt," he continued with the exaggerated poses and some meaningful or meaningless words. "The man who rules over darkness, with poison running through his veins and the influence of the 5 Dark Gods of Destruction, Gundham Tanaka is my name!"

... ... ...

... ... ...

"I can't believe that Kizakura-sensei... promised such a thing."

Sayaka commented while still having a dead look.

Her had been very shocked as Kizakura Koichi broke into the principal's office, calling for another chance, so to prove that he would take this seriously, he took the thermos hidden in his jacket and threw it out the window.

Aoi worried about someone's whining cry after the thermos was thrown.

That way, Kirigiri Jin convinced some of the girls in Class 78 to give him another chance, if he failed, he would be placed as the full-time Headhunter and would not have the right to teach again.

Sakura, Aoi and Sayaka agreed, as for Mukuro... He said nothing, but he did look somewhat frustrated despite his usual "Poker Face".

«_W-well... Then Junko-chan would just have to avoid noticing his analysis...»_

The only reason he had accompanied the rest was because Junko had told him that he would ensure that Koichi was removed as a teacher. Being a Headhunter, there was the minuscule possibility that he would notice the ability of the model as the Definitive Analyst.

Everything would have gone well if the aforementioned had not appeared at the last moment... Well, no one except Enoshima could have predicted something like that, right?

"Uhm? Is that Naegi-kun?"

The group stopped when they saw their lucky student talking to someone whom they recognized as the Ultimate Animal Breeder in the middle of the hallway.

"Gundham Tanaka is my name!"

Aoi and Sayaka were frozen.

Such a presentation confirmed what they had heard about the Ultimate Breeder ...

"It is true, it has 'Chunniyo'."

"It is true, it has 'Chunniyo'."

Immediately, they decided to ignore the boast of the boy and go to the cafeteria. Sayaka and Mukuro felt a little sorry to leave Naegi there, but it would really be awkward for them to deal with someone like that, Aoi agreed with them.

In the cafeteria, Sakura and Mukuro separated from the rest. Sakura was apparently receiving an important call and Mukuro because he sat at the same table as Enoshima, she was playing with a crystal ball.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Hehe, excuse me, Gundham-senpai."

"Huh?"

"I didn't notice where I was going and almost..."

"Oh, you calm down. Sun-D would not fall for something like that. Besides, he tells me that you would have noticed it before it happened... He really trusts you blindly, you know? And that you just met."

"Seriously?", Makoto was genuinely surprised. He even felt somewhat ashamed, he wasn't going to lie. "Ghundam-senpai, is there anything I can do to help? It's the least I can do after that."

Gundham, Sun-D and Cham-P examined Naegi with his eyes.

Why was he offering help? His gestures didn't help with that.

After a few shrieks and murmurs, Ghundam spoke.

"Kōhai Naegi, yes Cham-P and I think it's something peculiar, your help is more than welcome."

The Lucky's face lit up.

Well, he may have just run into Tanaka and all that, but just seeing him could understand a little how worried he would be. Anyone would be when a pet disappears, and the Ultimate Breeder would be even more so.

"You only gave where to start, Gundham-senpai."

"They will go to a nearby face and wait for me, Maga-Z may have been lost in the bedrooms ..."

"... Senpai, don't you think they are with your classmates? You were muttering that they will always go near a familiar face until you pick them up. I guess the ham- 'Cough!', four Gods would go to rooms or with familiar people."

Makoto was cold for a moment. Would calling them just as hamsters would be a kind of insult?

"It's possible... I have it! You should check the computer room, surely the sin and with Luck should know something! As for Maga-Z... Her has something strange with the music room, the melody he transmits must make his spirit come into harmony."

«_Or maybe I want to bite the strings of the instruments...»_

"Y-yes. Then, I will help you Tanaka-senpai. You just tell me which of the two rooms should go."

"I put my trust, energy and influence on you, Naegi Makoto-san. May the gods guide you on your excursion to... the music room."

**Part 2**

"With your permission..."

Naegi entered the music room.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, instruments hanging on the walls or on the long table desks, notebooks stacked in a pile or accumulated in a corner... Accumulated in a corner?

"Buarg!"

The notebooks shot upwards together with a figure to which Naegi took steps backwards to fall on himself. I was trembling a little in fright.

"Haha, Ibuki didn't expect something like that to work!"

Naegi looked up at the figure that had emerged from the stack of bound notebooks.

A girl a little taller than him, like most, with a hairpins forming a kind of horns with her hair, hair dyed in multiple colors like blue, purple pink on the top and some grayish white lines at risk, or was it the contrast?

Her had multiple piercings in both ears, a piercing of three of these in the lower left area of the chin and some rings in both hands.

His bright lilac eyes opened and closed in a playful way seeking to contain laughter.

"Although I really wanted to scare Tanaka-chan when he came to look for that little one." Ibuki pointed to a traditional guitar from which the Maga-G hamster emerged.

"I'm sorry."

"N-not at all, okay, uh ..."

"Hihi, Mioda Ibuki, the Ultimate Musician of Class 77-B."

"Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78."

They both shook hands.

Ibuki tilted his head looking sideways at Naegi.

"S-something is wrong?"

"Nothing is just... Ibuki believes that to be the lucky student of this year, you have nothing to do with Nagito-chan."

"Nagito?"

"Komaeda Nagito, our lucky one. He's something ... Curious, did you hear about the computer room?"

"Yes, a friend was called to see what the problem was."

"Oh, well, Nagito-kun was the one who did that."

Makoto was perplexed. Had he really done something worthy of the Ultimate Programmer?

«_Your luck ... It must be scary»_

"Haha, it's also not something to think about." Ibuki approached the guitar with the hamster and let it go up to his left arm.

"Tell me, what brings you here Makoto-chan? Are you looking for music advice?"

There was a clear emotion in his voice, and by the shining of his eyes it was clear that he hoped the answer was yes.

Naegi did not know what to do.

"M-maybe... But I was also helping Gundham-senpai with something."

"And that something is...?"

"Find your hams-four Gods!"

"Ah, the hamster. Don't worry, it won't be long before Tanaka-chan comes to make sure you were successful, I say, that is if he has already found the others."

Like an invocation, the classroom door swung open revealing the figure of that boy.

"Maga-Z! Thanks to the other level, you're fine."

"Speaking of the king of Rome..."

Tanaka took Maga-Z while brushing her head a little. The hamster remained passive during his breeder's apapacho, and once finished, he climbed into the scarf with the other three becoming the 4 Dark Gods of Destruction that housed in the seal (scarf) of Gundham.

"Kōhai Naegi, could you tell me what I was doing when you arrived?"

"Oh... Well, I was on that guitar, I don't know much because I'm coming too."

"As I supposed, Maga-Z loves the instruments to enter in harmony with her spirit."

"If you want it so much, Ibuki can give you free music advice!", said Mioda excitedly.

"I'm afraid I should refuse that offer, Mioda-san."

Just as his mood rose, he declined in a moment.

Tanaka did not pay much attention and returned to focus on Naegi along with the 4 hamsters.

"We are grateful for your help, Naegi Makoto-san. Jum-P, Maga-Z, Cham-P, Sun-D and I, Gundham Tanaka, believe in you as someone reliable."

"It was nothing, Gundham-senpai. It's a pleasure to help", as always, Naegi kept that bright smile.

Gundham just nodded.

"That's all, it's time to retire and return to those cold darkness..."

The door closed and silence returned to the living room.

Now that Gundham's business had been resolved, Naegi didn't have much to do for the rest of the day, or so he believed.

"Did you know that Gundham-chan has an animal care website?" Mioda was the first to speak.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Ibuki believe he it's something eccentric, but he really loves animals more than anyone. I thought you would notice that since I was so elated during your search."

"Note that really was very worried, but never would have thought something about some web."

Makoto went to silence thinking about something like that. The Ultimate Breeder sharing his advice regarding animal care.

«_Komaru would be delighted by something like that»_

"Makoto-chan, Makoto-chan! I have an idea!'

"Eh?"

"I'd like to see how one of my kōhai can handle an instrument, well, if you also agree haha. Would it be something interesting?", he thought looking at the instruments throughout the room.

"Heh, if there's nothing wrong..."

"Not at all! Oh right, you choose the instrument.'

Looking back at everyone once, then two, and finally three until Naegi left by a keyboard.

Maybe the mobile games of this kind that Komaru had taught him would serve him this time ...

Naegi sat down and pressed the keys trying to remember the order of some of the songs he saw in those games. It seemed that memory had chosen that moment to fail him.

3 minutes later, the Lucky was over. There was some sweat on his forehead, guilt of nerves and concentration with the keys.

"Clap, clap!"

Mioda applauded him without any hint of sarcasm.

"Heh, you're really passionate for music, Mioda-senpai."

"Of course! Music is a way of expressing certain things that otherwise could not be. Let me tell you too, you don't do anything wrong huh."

"Hehe, thanks a lot."

Ibuki approached Naegi progressively until he was face to face with him.

The boy just drowned a shout.

"So, Makoto-chan, would you like music advice from Ibuki?"

"Well, I ..."

It was not such a bad idea. That is, Naegi may never learn to play fluidly or enough to get to compose, but the attention called the boy.

"Every now and then it wouldn't be bad, right?"

"Not at all, if anything, you could give me your opinion about my essays! Ibuki would like to know the opinion of his kōhai!"

Mioda took his guitar and looked for something on the table next to Naegi.

It seemed that the Ultimate Musician had turned stone from one moment to another.

"I don't see the notebook... He... Hehe, Makoto-chan, haven't you seen them by chance?"

Naegi got up and started looking around the room looking for Mioda's scheduled notebook.

It is very likely that it was the only set, so it would be easy to identify.

Six minutes passed and the notebook did not appear.

Ibuki was already bored, so she said something that took the Lucky Student out of her orbit.

"Let's play hide and seek! That makes everyone more interesting!"

A few seconds passed before Naegi spoke, in that lapse of swearing that a cricket sang in the hall.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"I suppose there is no loss in doing so."

After seven rounds, passing through the cafeteria, the grounds surrounding the bedrooms and a few rooms, Naegi stopped exhausted.

Ibuki? Fresh as lettuce.

"Mioda-senpai, what are we supposed to look for?"

"Oh right, Ibuki forgot to tell you. I was looking for a notebook where I would swear that I have a few notes that I practiced, but it is nothing to worry about, I have everything in mind!"

"Ring!" "Ring!"

Being the signal, the bell of the academy rang announcing the end of this school day.

"Ewww, how soon is the day?", the musician looked up at the sky looking for the position of the sun, would he really know what time it was to see it. "I would like to stay, but Ibuki has something to do with one of the rooms in the girls bedroom. Apparently she was not stunned."

"Hey? Are the rooms all innorized?"

"Sure, Ibuki was in charge of supervising him!"

It was certainly somewhat disconcerting for Naegi.

Why would the rooms have been innorized? Maybe Monoegi could discover something.

"Mioda-san, come on! We can't waste time".

A lady called Ibuki, she had orange hair that highlighted the bluish green of her eyes. Also, I was dressed as a bedroom housekeeper.

"Riiiiight!", as a farewell, he raised a thumb in ok. "Have a good afternoon, Makoto-chan!"

"Likewise, Mioda-senpai."

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Oh, Chihiro-san."

Leon greeted his partner who was just leaving the computer room. What a day for both.

"Kuwata-kun, what happens? You look pale."

"Ugh, nothing. He just saw Mondo and Ishimaru in the sauna while a Class 76 senpai lamented that they were using him."

"A-are they still there ?!'

"I know, and it seems that neither of us will give in."

"Was there anyone in our class?"

"No one, why?"

"Those two ... They knew they were leaving so they let Naegi-kun go ... Moment, what about Yamada-kun?"

**Part 3**

Makoto walked to a bench section looking to sit and rest.

Arriving at them, he noticed a person, that person being Ikusaba Mukuro.

You looked at something ... anxious?

"Hello, Ikusaba-san."

She shivered a little from the surprise.

"H-hello, Naegi-kun."

"Something happens?"

"N-nothing. Emm ... yes you like you can take a seat."

"Thank you."

The Lucky man let out a sigh as soon as he sat down. He still had in mind the abnormal amount of energy his musical senpai had, perhaps only Asahina could be compared.

"How was Ikusaba-san today?"

"Ewh... I guess well...", she was holding her breath a little. Obviously it didn't go unnoticed by the Naegi boy.

"Ikusaba-san, are you sure nothing happens? It's just... you don't look very comfortable, still apologize if I'm being intrusive..."

"No, Naegi-kun, I appreciate your concern ...", his time as a soldier had taught him to control his emotions, so why did it seem so difficult at this time?

"Sigh, Naegi-kun, tell me, what can one do when... Failed and disappointed?"

The images of the cafeteria went through Mukuro's memories as a lot of slides.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_"Muku-nee, what happened to Mr. Headhunter?"_

_"Everything went well, he would be removed from office and he would return to be just the academy talent scout, but..."_

_"Ah?! Like what 'but'?!"_

_"H-he arrived at the last minute and convinced the rest, including the director of g-giving him another chance."_

_Junko grumbled. Her hoped that Kizakura would beg the director for something like that, but he thought it would be so unfortunate that he would only prove that he was not made for the position._

_«I can still get even at least upupupu~»_

_"You do nothing but be disappointing, you should be the Final High School Disappointing Student. Seriously, why do I keep asking for your help when I know that at the end of everything you will not do anything beyond failing to continue in everything? First as a sister, as a soldier, as a student, even as an accomplice..."_

_Those words hit Mukuro like a knife, they normally wouldn't, but this time it was different._

_Really, really ... she felt hurt and she was aware that she had failed her precious younger sister._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_That apology cost him a little kick that went unnoticed by everyone. Junko wouldn't have kicked it out if someone like Kyoko had been in the cafeteria, luckily she was in the library._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

"... something happened with you and Enoshima-san, right?"

She would have wanted to deny it, but as much as she wanted, she couldn't.

"Yes..."

Closing his eyes, Makoto tried to think of an answer. _'What can one do when he failed and disappointed?'_

He really had an adversion to use as an example, but sometimes it was useful to find the answer.

He thought about the time he had a low rating and felt exaggeratedly bad, he felt that he had failed his father, mother and sister.

What he did next was what he needed.

"It is normal to feel depressed at the beginning, but we must always get up for that person. Even if they are our actions, that person can be proud of them as well as we are his."

A thought escaped the Soldier after that.

"And... if they are bad actions?", it was too late to deny that he had said that when Naegi spoke.

"Then it's not worth it. Will that person be proud because we did something wrong at his request?"

The Lucky did not need to deny to make clear his discontent, his gesture was enough. "It's just one use, that person is using that other just to not get their hands dirty."

Mukuro felt a horrible pressure on his chest, Naegi was unaware that she in his mind had formed the example of Junko and she. Really... Could I just be using him?

He tried to push those thoughts away. It could be like that or maybe not, at that moment I swear I would notice one of these days, being more observant.

Sure, she wanted to believe in her younger sister, but if she was only using her in such a way... she didn't know what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry Ikusaba-san, I don't have much to say about that ..."

"No, I really appreciate it, Naegi-kun", compared to the cold expression of the previous day, this time Mukuro returned a sincere smile to the boy. Honestly, she didn't even notice.

They kept talking about things throughout the day, Mukuro, about what happened with Kizakura and Makoto about their encounter with Tanaka and Mioda.

At some point, the Lucky yawned with weight.

"Naegi-kun, are you alright? You look exhausted."

"Pew, Mioda-senpai dragged me all over the place ..."

"A-are you sure you can go back to the classroom?"

Naegi nodded.

"It's nothing, Ikusaba-san, yet he appreciated your concern."

"It's not really something...", Mukuro's voice gradually faded.

"Naegi-dono!"

Mukuro and Makoto quickly turned to see Yamada running towards them.

"We need your help, something strange happens with Owada-dono and Ishimaru-dono!"

The lucky man's eyes widened. They won't have harmed your health by the time in the sauna, right?

"Excuse me Ikusaba-san, is that ..."

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun. Make sure nothing bad has happened with those two."

Beyond nodding, just returning a slight or something habitual, Makoto offered Mukuro a handshake.

She looked surprised for a moment, just as she doubted.

In the past, I had just ignored it, I already considered it normal, what was it? Well, usually a tattoo is only ink injected, but still usually leaves leather embossed on its figure.

There was no lack of the curious who took advantage of the grip and felt the mythical emblem that all Fenrir members carried in their right hand.

Mukuro was not ignorant of that fact, he just didn't care.

With nothing else, he followed Naegi and returned the grip.

He had already resigned himself, so what a surprise he took when Naegi's squeeze wasn't even for what revolved around his Fenrir brand, it was light and quiet ...

_«Like the way to be the Naegi?»_, thought crossed the girl's mind.

"Ikusaba-san, it could be sudden, but... Would you like to come with me to tour the place? I guess I haven't fully acquainted yet, hehe."

Mukuro knew the academy right and vice versa, it didn't take him an hour to make a mental map, but even with that...

"With pleasure."

The Lucky man broke the grip and nodded with a smile, turned around and ran after Hifumi.

Seconds passed, seconds that turned minutes, but Mukuro kept looking at his hand.

It was... Nice, it was different from how he felt with Junko.

I didn't know what it was, but it was nice and reassuring

Without knowing it, a slight blush had appeared on the cheeks of the Ultimate Soldier.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Aoi, Sayaka and Sakura were heading to a small bakery a few blocks from the academy.

It was about 2 or 3 hours before the night fell fully, so they had time.

As they left the grounds of the academy, Sayaka would swear to have seen a peak of hair protruding from the other side of the fountain.

"Maizono-san, is something wrong?", the question came from Sakura.

"Nothing, I just had something in mind."

Sayaka must be confused. I swear to have seen Naegi at the fountain.

There was a clear difference that Idol soon noticed, and it was a darker tone.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Another is feeling ..."

A shiver went through the boy's spine and ribs.

"Are you all right, Hinata-kun?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be anything ..."

"You know? Today I saw Ibuki-san and Tanaka-kun with a boy with something similar to you."

"Was it also from the booking course?"

Nanami barely and shook his head at the pessimism of his playmate.

"Both have an itchy head."

"Ah?"

"He asked me if they could do a sword-like duel with that ..."

"Nanami-san, are you sleeping?"

"Hmmmz ... zzz."

"... Yeah."

**Conclusion**

What gravitation did here

"Are the rooms stunned?"

"Yeah, Mioda-senpai made sure of that. Apparently there were certain complaints about how much noise the normal walls muffled."

"Ahh, go. Now I can't keep an eye on any suspicious sounds."

"Hey, that's invasion of privacy."

"I only played ... Yes, just that."

"I'm going out for a while, I promised Ikusaba-san to go a little further through this place with her."

«_Moment, was it really that dense it was?...»_ "Now, have a good afternoon I'll go to one of the dresser drawers and we probably won't see each other until tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Monoegi."

Makoto said goodbye to the bear with a smile.

As soon as the door closed, Monoegi put the glasses on top of the clothes drawers and took the splint he had worked on all day and night.

The tablet had the names of its possible suspects, as well as the members of each of the 3 classes of the academy.

Despite being written with a pen, it seemed to be printed from a PC.

Looking more closely at the council side, he thought;

"... this... uh..."

"Chizz!"

A brief short occurred in the bear's head and throat. He dropped the splint and he collapsed looking at the ceiling.

Something sounded to him, but what was it?

He could have names, but he would still not know what to relate them to or what his role was.

"Kamakura..."

... ... ...

... ... ...

Makoto had decided to go exploring a little more, this time quiet and without being playing hide and seek the Ultimate Musician.

Monoegi stayed in the room and some time after the short circuit he was assembling a kind of lens frame with multiple blue lines running through it. He was in a certain calm until his motion sensor detected activity in front of the door.

"You really are amazing, Ryouta-senpai!"

By putting one of his microphones against the door, he could easily recognize the other voice like Junko Enoshima's.

"I-I still have a lot to do I guess, still thanks Enoshima-san..."

They were arguing for a while until Monoegi heard someone walk away, presumably Enoshima.

The conversation was not going anywhere, it was easy to notice.

"Enoshima Junko, the Final Model Student. Class 78", two images of the above were presented in the viewfinder of the bear.

Monoegi looked intensely at an image another held. Something... it smelled bad here, and it wasn't the stagnant water that I had unwittingly found around the academy.

"Ryota Mitarai, the Definitive High School Animator. Class 77-B"

The bear shook his head, maybe it was his damaged interface betraying him.

Determined not to think much about it, he went into the drawer to continue the work of the glasses. It was about 4 hours before the room lights went out.

It would be a good night.


	4. Sender I: Helix of Hope and Despair

Monoegi looked in frustration at the plans in front of him. He had spent the whole night finishing some details of the glasses and then he went on to see how much a software update would cost him that would give him more reach within the academy.

From the first moment Makoto entered the entrance, Monoegi had infiltrated the system incognito, but that was no guarantee that he could access all the information.

He needed to update his software to fit certain files, and the only person who could do something like that was Chihiro, but it wasn't an option either. He could do the same, but it would take several months to reach the degree.

«_Bah, this is all a mess...»_

He noticed that the clock already struck 7 in the morning, so it was not long before Makoto had to go to the main building.

«_Heh, hopefully I left the glasses on the jacket next to a note»_

While calm, Monoegi turned off his body to let the cooling system act.

Within what he would call his "mind," the bear looked to find what to entertain himself, came here every time the body overheated and the cooling box forced it to shut down. Apparently he had tried harder to complete the task of the glasses.

Inside of the system, software or whatever, he just looked at herself as a kind of 'stickman' with the colors white and blue mixing with each other, how when coffee is added milk.

"_Excuse me, sir?"_

Monoegi turned to the voice he asked.

Looking at the point of origin, he could see the silhouette of a girl who let herself be differentiated only by her two pigtails.

"_Mmm... Hello, girl? What are you doing here?"_

"_Sir, who are you?"_

The Stickman thundered his knuckles, it had been 1 year since he saw that shadow and was not like to be supporting him again.

"_Stop pretending, it's almost as disgusting as you."_

A huge smile formed in the shadow, a smile that made a great constraint on the rest of its form.

"Aww~ it's been a year, where were you? We felt so alone!" With that last, the shadow began to have dark multicolored lines with random numbers running through it.

"That is none of your business, and as far as I am concerned, you are about to disappear."

That shadow was the product of the Lost of the List of Names in the memories, and also of the damaged matrix with which the bear was left. He told himself mentally that "_If you get with the time, he will answer you and it won't be pretty_."

"Well that's true. I was really screwed when you linked lost names to facts... By the way, how did you do that? You have been inactive for 14 years, and last year you activated only to move."

A coarse smile showing formed on Monoegi's 'stickman' face.

"You would only remember something if you will change things or get involved, but you've been in lethargy... "

"Who says I didn't change something yet?" The traveler said as if nothing, impacting the shadow. He was not going to do anything, even if he was limited because he had no support within the academy.

"Are you fucking with me?! What the fuck did you do?" A vein was felt in the neck of the shadow, but Monoegi could only be amused. Liked to hesitate to that mistake and punishment of father time.

"Do you remember the Reservation Course? To Class 76?"

The bear sighed and the stage changed.

Now I was on a plot in some rural area with a perfect view of the moon in a waning room.

"You were changing things even before you went with Makoto... Sly fox."

"I'm not a fox, I'm not a bear's, I'm not ..." That last one got stuck in the horn. "I'm not Naegi Makoto."

"Of course!"

The shadow of pouncing on Monoegi, crashing into the ground as he clenched his neck that kept cracking.

"It's nobody, you! But~" Monegi was horrified. The crazy look of the shadow did not affect him, what was affecting him and causing a possible external malfunction was the appearance.

A green eye, another blue, a blond strand, a green strand, a black strand, a redhead and a smile like Chesiree's cat.

_Cooling down,_ announced the central processor.

"Buu, do you have to leave so soon? I was starting to have fun!" He raised his grip on the Stickman. "We may not see each other anymore, maybe yes, maybe no, who knows. But remember this! Who did not know their mistakes, is destined to repeat them, and I think you still do not understand what is yours!"

"Crack!"

"Fuck!", Mononogi started and looked around. Daylight was already visible from the drawers, how much time did you spend there?

Decided not to think about that, he needed to relax for a moment at least ...


	5. Letter III: Heart of Cold Stone

**Foreword**

Engraved in the bloody destiny

"I'm glad you take your role as a teacher more seriously, Koichi-san."

"I have to, those guys like me and... they need someone trustworthy now that the project is so close to the end", that last one was transmitted with some disgust.

"Oh yes, the project... Tengan-san, do we have something ready? How's it going?"

Kazou Tengan left one of the dark corners of Jin's office with a folder and a control in hand, then pressed a green button and a line of events with images, dates and names appeared in front of the 3.

"A half year ago, the murder of a Reserve Course student almost happened. It is strange, but something or someone alerted Sakakura-san and all security personnel about an assassination attempt, resulting in the encounter of student Murakami Sato in a serious, possibly induced mental state. She was treated and is currently on probation attending classes".

"Apparently Murakami-san did not remember anything, hence the assumption that this state of mind was induced by an external factor and that his rehabilitation needed the talent of Gekkōgahara Miaya". Jin commented, taking a drink at the glass with a little of the stinginess that Kizakura had brought.

"After this, a fuss arose around the Reserve Reserve Course, and just when it seemed to subside, the incident of the gymnasium and Class 76 occurred".

"The exposure of Ruruka Ando and Kimura Seiko went well by luck, but that could not prevent Komaeda Nagito from making a mess in the gym that day and consequently was transferred to the Reserve Course for 6 months. Thanks to the appeal of Chisa Yukizome, Kimura-san and Ruruka-san themselves, it was reduced to 3 months".

"Why are we listening to this again?", Kizakura asked, somewhat bored, but staying serious.

"It never hurts to review how we got here, Koichi-kun."

Tengan was somewhat offended because the blond interrupted.

-"Cough', all these factors led to the delay of the Project. The old men did not want to draw attention more than necessary and the repeated departure of a student would generate more doubts".

"Do not forget that the boy who showed up and chose as a candidate is linked to Natsumi-chan and Sato-chan according to them".

"When it started, they decided to divide everything into phases, the last one starting at the beginning of the fourth month of classes..."

A winter silence fell between Koichi, Jin and Tengan.

They had 6 months to prepare, did they have something to avoid that one wished for selfish artificial hope?

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid that at the moment, we can't do anything. Being the most crucial point of the project of those assholes will have the maximun security, the best thing will be to act after its beginning passed and its waters have calmed".

"... doing something is not an option, for now. For the terrible sounds".

"If Jin and Tengan say so, it's because it's right."

The lights returned to Jin's office as the Line of Acts disappeared from the projector, just as Tengan and Koichi threw their folders into the shredder. It would be bad if someone like Yukizome, Kyoko or a teacher took something like that by mistake.

"In other matters," Jin opened his PC, "our anonymous informant of the Murakami affair re-connected to the academy system clandestinely. And it won't come out soon".

"Ah yes, I asked Yukizome to talk to Munakata-san about this, of course, without telling him anything important or what it was. Munakata said that not even Fujisaki Chihiro could get that out of the system".

"What are you looking for...? Every time we try to get it out of the system, it ends up crashing and when it comes back, it turns out that another security barrier is broken. In just two days from its reconnection to broken and 4 barriers and sent 4 files to the decryption process".

Koichi and Kirigiri breathed heavily with Tengan's words.

The 3 had realized that what the "anonymous" should be looking for were the files of the Project.

What would you do with them? It may have been half a year that I informed you and prevented what Sato could have done, but that was no guarantee that I was back to help.

They were thinking options, they had a little more time before Koichi will start his class and Yukizome will arrive at the office as he did regularly.

None of the three gentlemen noticed, but a student managed to hear that last about the crashing of the system and that Fujisaki could not get that out.

That student had curious black gloves, a purple jacket and distinctive lilac hair.

**Part 1**

"Kuwata-san, have you been like that since yesterday?"

"Second Yamada-san, yes ..."

Leon, Chihiro, Hifumi, Makoto, Toko, Sakura, Hagakure, maybe even Byakuya, watched with some bewilderment at the scene they had encountered when they entered the room.

Mondo and Ishimaru were chatting, but it was not a common talk, it was nice, and that was very strange considering that on the first day of school they almost quarreled but that ended the glass ball of Hagakure broken and Makoto receiving a punch when trying to stop them.

Yesterday they had reached the boiling point without prior notice, although it was expected considering their personalities. They decided to solve it without violence so they asked Kizakura for permission to use the sauna that had been built 4 months ago at the request of Class 76.

Late in the afternoon, Hifumi alerted Makoto about something that had happened with those two, which resulted in them being found outside the sauna giving a firm handshake, talking about respect, honor and stuff.

Now, this morning they found this scene that they suspected was closely related to everything else.

"They are winning respected each other, one of the foundations of a solid friendship that they also seem to be consolidating".

Everyone looked at Sakura, nodding as it was the only way to explain that.

"Look at the other good side, it's only the 3rd day and we've saved an incidental future... Or at least another..."

It took Leon to realize that something had happened the first day, which made Makoto unconsciously touch his cheek.

It still hurt a little.

"Good Morning! I apologized for my delay in receiving you this splendid morning!"

Ishimaru rose suddenly from his desk, he looked extremely happy. The same with Mondo, although he didn't make such a fuss and just raised his hand to greet.

Everyone started when the classroom door opened, giving way to a certain dark-haired girl.

"Good... Days..." the girl said weakly. She was someone who had almost never been affected by the lack of sleep due to her missions, but now it really seemed that the lack of this had given her a very expensive bill, in addition, the deep blue mouths she was wearing didn't help in a lot to calm the Lucky about his status.

"Good morning, Ikusaba-san."

"Good... N-Naegi-kun."

She tried her best to answer everyone (especially Makoto) but it seemed that she would fall asleep at any moment.

"Ikusaba-san, is something wrong?"

"... it's just that, apparently Junko-chan woke up sick, yes, just that..." Ikusaba was a terrible liar. Although he was relieved that his tone could not be differentiated.

Junko had woke up sick, but that was not the cause of her insomnia, the cause was the words Makoto had said in response to her question: what can be done when you failed someone?

That added to her quiet tour of the academy did not let her sleep, reducing more energy than she had at night.

"Listen to something about that tomorrow. Enoshima-san and Celes-san's room apparently had a damaged thermostat, so the air conditioner was operating all night at a very cold temperature," Sakura said conveniently.

"Is it a fuck? How could something like this happen to them?"

"It is totally unacceptable for two students to get sick from the negligence of the academy!"

"Bro, calm down. They must have their reasons, they might not even have told them that those rooms were like that".

'_Bro ?!'_

'_Bro ?!'_

_'Bro?'_

_'Eeh?!'_

Makoto, Hagakure, Hifumi and Leon went a little behind because of the way Mondo called Ishimaru.

Bro? Seriously? All for a sauna competition? Well, with that, what Oogami had said at the beginning made more sense, although they never saw anything like those two getting along.

"If the fabric of time-space continues to break like this, may even Fukawa-san have his chance."

"Hagakure-kun... you shouldn't play with that..."

Chihiro was right.

When Hagakure looked around the classroom, he found Byakuya looking angry at him for an expectant, heavy-breathing Toko and blushed.

"W-whatever. Ikusaba-san, are you sure you can come to class?"

"Naegi-kun is right, your absence would be perfectly justified in these conditions." That earned Ishimaru some gestures, even from Mondo and Chihiro.

"Thank you Naegi-kun, but I'm fine. I can take it".

"I know, but ..."

"Hoey Hoey! Good day class!"

An irregular white fedora was seen passing through the door, obviously being from Kizakura Koichi.

Almost everyone saw him expectantly, he really wasn't drinking early.

"Uhp... are you alright, Ikusaba?"

"It's just about taking care of Junko-chan ... I guess he'll have heard..."

"Un... So 'Ludenberg' and Enoshima-san got sick? Well, he created that I will have to inform Jin that we now know where the cut is".

"Cut?"

"Yes. Half a year ago when some students from Yukizome-san came to live in the dormitories, they caused an incident that ruined the two-room thermostat, the problem was that we could never find out what they were because they covered themselves."

A collective thought extended, even to the withdrawn Byakuya;

"How much disaster had Class 77 and 76 done?"

"Good Morning..."

Finally, it was Kirigiri who arrived at the class shortly before the class began. It seemed to be immersed in something of his mind.

"Hey? Are they all? Where are Maizono-san and Asahina-san?"

"I saw them walking here, they were going to the pool since they asked Asahina-san to check if everything was fine".

"Aoi-san told me he had invited Sayaka-san."

Well, Kyoko and Sakura were the ones who gave Koichi his answer.

"Beuh, whatever".

I agreed everyone went to their desks, Naegi closed his eyes and breathed calmly, as always.

'_This morning is quiet'._

* * *

The bell rang announcing the break. Everyone went to the diner, even Kirigiri Kyoko would have been in that process if she hadn't met Koichi outside the room.

The teacher had noticed the looks that the detective had thrown at him all the time, so he was afraid he would now have knowledge of something that he still didn't need to know.

On his side, Kyoko was trying to process what he heard his father say.

An anonymous source that had infiltrated the Academy servers in months, had he done it again?

Even his father dared to mention that Fujisaki could not take out whatever it was that of the system, after all that was tried, he ended up crashing the server and breaking down more security barriers.

She could investigate about this, but that would mean having a long conversation with his father...

"Kizakura-san, I explained that it was from an anonymous source involved in that encounter of Murakami Sato in that state..."

"That was a bit sharp." The talent scout shrugged as he pulled a box of play from his bag. "Kirigiri-chan, even between your father and Tengan, we don't have a correct idea of what that was, and even if we had it, it's not something you should know yet".

"But... 'Sigh', that just means that when "it's right, could they need my help.

"Maybe, 'I hope I never got that moment", Jin implores because it is so. "I think before I give a drink to the game, as if that will drown his sorrows, he could do it. I shouldn't take more of your time, enjoy your time... Oh no, that reminds me that I had to help Yukizome with paperwork today..."

Kyoko felt a little sorry for Koichi for that last comment.

Once he resigned, he shot toward the staff room.

"Kirigiri-san!". Someone very lively called the detective from the back of the hall.

"Directing his gaze, he could see Sakaya and Aoi who still had somewhat damp hair. We went to the cafeteria to look for Sakura-chan, then we saw you and Maizono-san and I thought yes..."

"Would you like to come with us?"

Kyoko was a little mentally startled, but luckily outside she remained unperturbed. Thinking little, he showed and smiled before giving his answer.

"Come on, why not?"

Part 2

The group formed by Mondo, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Leon, Hagakure and Makoto remained petrified at the doors of the cafeteria. They expected to go to a table, eat and talk quietly, so why did they watch a variocolor projectile escaping from two senpais?

"Naegi-kun, we need your help to restore the seal of that ancestral bullet that maintained acoustic harmony!"

Makoto recognized that voice as Tanaka's. Looking at him twice, he could see that he was very startled and holding himself against a table.

Why were they chasing Ibuki along with two of his classmates?

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Chisa had a delay of one hour to get to give her class but that did not prevent all students from going to the classroom, they were already accustomed.

"Mioda-san, you look happy, did something happen?"

"Yep! Ibuki found a rehearsal partner and another spectator of his concerts!"

'_It's the third day of school ... Poor boy, I hope he didn't do it by obligation_', was the collective thought of Class 77-B.

"Huala~!"

Everyone turned to see Hanamura Teruteru, who had been working all morning with a miniature oven in the left corner of the room.

"Contemplate, a sweet meal based on what Ruruka-senpai does!"

The majority in the class were withdrawn to eat something so sweet at such early hours, that did not prevent Owari from approaching him with his mouth making water following him Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki and for some reason, Komaeda Nagito.

Happily Hanamura split what he had prepared, which was a kind of chocolate cake, in 4 parts.

On the other side of the classroom, Nanami Chiaki and Sonia Nevermind took the sheet that the Ultimate Chef had used as a recipe (and possibly stolen from Ruruka).

The world seemed to slow down as Sonia and Nanami finished reading.

"Hanamura-kun..."

"What's up, Nanami-chan?"

"Surely they were sweet only from Ruruka-senpai?"

"Of course! Replicate the recipe 100%!

"... We are lost..."

"Madmoizelle?"

Sonia brought the recipe to Teruteru and pointed to the part below, where two names were written.

Ruruka Ando and Kimura Seiko.

It was common knowledge that when those two did a job together, for example candy, the results would always be unpredictable. Nagito had lived it in his own flesh.

"Uh oh..."

The rest of the class turned to their classmates, being horrified.

Nagito, Owari, Nekomaru and Ibuki, all had several multicolored stars in their eyes falling like a waterfall. The last time something like this happened was with Owari and the excess sugar

"... this won't end well..."

* * *

"Hey?!"

"It's not my fault..." Hanamura appeared from behind the entrance, he was still cautious to avoid Chisa who will soon after they ate the cake.

"Heavens, what a mess," they all startled when Byakuya appeared at his side. How long had he been there? "At this rate, they will not run out until they destroy everything"

"W-what should we do, Togami-chi?"

The heir gave a tired sigh, he did not like that Hagakure will call him that in such a natural way, but he already gave it a bit the same. "Every commoner has a way of referring to others, even their superiors", that was his thought from the first day when he began to be called.

"Ah? Do you see that I care about this?"

"But, Togami-kun... Wouldn't your personal dining room also be damaged?"

The heir adjusted his glasses with that pint of arrogance so his.

I wasn't going to admit it, but Makoto had a point.

"If so, that Oogami takes care of them and I took them to the Gymnasium or somewhere in the gardens, it is unpleasant that they interrupt my food and go to the library just for that is something crude".

Toko cringed over herself with that last one.

She said it thinking only of him, but Byakuya was right, no one other than Oogami could deal with them.

"Hmph, leave it in my hands."

Sakura walked to be on the path of Owari and Ibuki.

As they approached, she stopped them with tremendous force before speeding out the cafeteria door that led to the gardens.

After a few seconds Nekomaru followed and after 7-9 minutes, Sakura returned. Something dusty, but he came back.

"Oogami-sama, what happened to them?" Hifumi asked, somewhat worried because at any moment they will return in the middle of lunch. Ishimaru, Chihiro and Mondo shared that thought.

"Yukizome-sensei said he would deal with them, mentioned that it was his duty."

Everyone was relieved a bit, yes there were already chairs, papers and who knows what else washed down the floor, they didn't want to know what would happen if that imperative whirlwind returned.

They spent a few minutes with everyone already taking their table; Mondo, Ishimaru and Chihiro in it, Leon reluctantly sitting with Hifumi and Toko, Makoto and Mukuro at the same table at her request, Byakuya going to her private area and Sakura still standing.

Kindly Makoto offered Sakura to sit with Mukuro and him, but said he first needed the others to arrive.

It was not long until Aoi, Sayaka and Kyoko arrived at the cafeteria, standing in the middle of the road.

"A tornado came in here or something?", Sayaka asked wonderfully. Sadly, your question was answered.

"Music Liveeees!"

Everyone saw Ibuki coming out shot.

* * *

What followed the recess was respectively quiet, except for the usual views of Owari shooting towards the trees.

When the break ended, Naegi went to the library where he swore to have seen Toko watching Byakuya from the top of a book shelf.

Now he felt guilty about not saying anything just to not irritate him, because shortly after he heard a shout from the heir complaining that someone had fallen on him.

And now, that he had left the library, Makoto decided it was time to return to the classroom.

Along the way, Kiyotaka informed him that everyone would go to the arts hall since Koichi was in an important meeting with the director.

'_Amm... one, two, three. Testing, testing. Do you want me to sing something to know if it works?'_

The transmission came from one of his pockets and when he reached in and checked, he found some reading glasses with the somewhat blue glass.

Recognizing the voice like Monoegi's, he put it on immediately.

"Ehm... is something wrong?"

'_That if something happens? I was worried about you! The glasses had not been activated all day, and after it took me so long to make them...'_

"Hehe, I'm sorry. You know it would be weird to use them when you're not reading something".

'_That's sensible'._

The silence was over both.

There was something Makoto needed to ask, that was how his actions on the first day could have changed something when he did nothing but relate and get along with his classmates and a couple of his senpais.

'_Monoegi, have I ... helped you with anything?'_

_'Of course! That you are here is enough! Also, don't mortify yourself, let me collect information and you enjoy your school days'._

_'It's just that ... We're in a race against the clock, right? You mentioned that even before I arrived at the academy this was already taking place'_

_'About that ... let's say I save some time, I won't give you the details until it's time'._

_'Hey? What does that mean?'_

_'Don't bother me until I get out of the drawer, you do an Investigation about events of the academy in the last year! Monoegi out!'_

'_Wait!-'_

"Blick."

Naegi scratched his head, taking off his glasses and putting them in the red case they came with.

"Sigh... should I go with Yasuhiro-san? He said that Ishimaru-kun convinced everyone to go to the Arts Hall in which Kizakura-sensei ended his meeting with the director".

"Hey, Naegi-kun!"

Makoto looked at a blue silhouette calling him and walking towards him.

I could recognize who he was anywhere.

"Ah, Maizono-san."

"Naegi-kun, are you doing something?"

"E-eh. Well ... not really".

"Je, would you like to come with me? We could talk for a while at least, I heard that Kizakura-sensei had to leave for the old building for some documents, so the teachers meeting will last a little longer".

"Heh, come on."

"Antenna head ... Did I really believe that everything began to change after he entered the academy?"

It was like that.

Monoegi had been in the world from the moment Naegi Makoto was born, since then until a year ago and he was deactivated.

During that year and a half he dedicated himself to correcting two acts that for some reason gave the Master Mind the advantage long before he stepped on the grounds of the Picó de Esperanza.

After that, he finally understood that he could not do all alone, so he turned to Naegi Makoto and everyone around him.

**Part 3**

Maizono and Naegi sat in opposite chairs. They were not alone in the classroom since Aoi and Sakura were on the lookout for some work Chihiro did on his computer.

"Sigh".

"Day tired, Naegi-kun?"

"Uh ... it's nothing, Maizono-san. I guess yesterday is taking its toll'.

"Hehe, I didn't know that you liked music so passionately as to receive lessons from the Definitive Musician."

"It's not so like that ... I just guess there's nothing wrong with learning something new. Also, I don't think there was a way he will kill Mioda-senpai's illusions".

"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't change at all, really. You still don't know how to say 'No' to people".

"... do you believe that, Maizono-san?"

"Of course, but don't take it badly, it's one of your best qualities. I just worry that they asked you for something wrong and ..."

"Quiet, of course I gave a resounding 'No' to something like that. After all, they are things that are wrong, from there it is a clear sign that it should not be done no matter how you are asked"

Sayaka went out a little.

"Things that are obviously wrong ... Naegi-kun, but what if that help with something bad could bring something good to the person?"

Makoto shook his head, this was something classic that his father instilled in him as a child.

"It won't change anything. I couldn't help with something like that because something bad has to be done to benefit another person, uh ... This would be like that old word, you know-"

Before he finished, Sayaka finished the sentence.

"The end does not justify the means"

"Huhmm ... If that, how do you-?"

"Hehe, how did I know what was next? Naegi-kun, it hurts that you forget that I am an ESper. If necessary, they could change my title to "ESper Definitive".

The Idol's smile saying that infected the Lucky.

I didn't know if it was an acute intention, she really was an ESper or it was just that Naegi was predictable, but it caused her grace and nostalgia.

They never talked in the past, and even since then Makoto never thought it was possible for him or that he could even see Sayaka Maizono ever since he became a celebrity.

It seemed surreal to him how at this time they knew each other much better than all those years at the Middle School, could it be that in the end the wait gave them their reward and that's why they made friends so quickly?

While Makoto believed that, Sayaka went further.

From that view of him helping the Crane, and all the other actions he saw him do ... he admired him.

An average guy in every way, from the way he dressed to his grades.

Someone who should not stand out and yet ... was a selfless without realizing it, a disinterest derived from his unusual optimism.

He could influence people's spirits as well as their way of thinking, in his saddest moment he could dazzle with a smile.

Since then she ... wanted to be more like him, wanted to know about him, understand everything behind his smile. Without knowing all that, she firmly believed that he would save her, that he would be there for her.

Maybe like that, she could tell where the path deviated and who knows? Get out of that pit.

'_Honestly, I never thought I would find you in a place like this ...'_

"Down with everyone!"

* * *

A baseball went through the room to break one of the windows near the desk,

* * *

dissipating the harmony of the moment.

* * *

"Kuwata-kun ... Sniff, what?"

* * *

Chihiro was tearful, she was scared very much like Makoto, Aoi and Sayaka.

* * *

"It was not my fault! Someone snatched it from me and wanted to hit her on my legs!"

* * *

"Who was?" The intimidated aura around Sakura rose as she comforted the Programmer and the Swimmer.

"Trust, who of you was?!"

A chain clung to Leon's leg and threw him to the ground before being dragged.

A silence reigned until Hagakure's tearing scream rang out.

"I have no idea who Ruruka-san is!"

"Yes! " The second voice was Leon's. "Besides, we don't care about their candy or whatever!"

"What did you say???!!!"

That afternoon, Class 78 learned to never make the Definitive Blacksmith angry and not get into his misunderstandings that involved the Definitive Confectioner and Pharmacist

* * *

Togami Byakuya got a little irritated with the whole bucillio outside.

Ignoring the instructions of Kiyotaka, Kizakura, etc. He returned to the library to find some good literature material to kill time. Also in the background she was grateful that Toko was going at full speed when he said the dust was irritating her.

The peace of the heir is over when some murmurs and the constant noise of the graphite scratching a sheet was heard from the bottom of the library. He took a look at the now abandoned part where some desks were, watching a certain boy with ahoge focused on whatever he wrote and wearing glasses, for some reason.

"Hey, you".

"A-ah?!... It's you, Togami-kun, heh."

He was on the verge of leaving the library or looking for ways to get him out of there, but Togami's attention was captured by writing in the notebook and multiple newspapers and magazines talking about a specific incident.

"What are you supposed to do?" I ask firmly as I take a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"... well, it caught my attention a little what happened a long time ago I started to investigate ..."

"The assassination attempt in the Reserve Course," now he had attracted his attention. "When that happened, an investigation was ordered to find who sent the attacker to that state of mind".

This issue really was something for Byakuya. People like Naegi did not care, but seeing him interested in this surprised him and was willing to share his valuable time if he was willing to talk about it.

"Eh? How much do you know about this, Togami-kun?"

The heir adjusted his glasses while letting out a snap with annoyance.

"You are putting effort to your 'investigation', pitifully, I could not reveal anything useful to you, and I don't even want to. Although in the end I decided that it was not so important".

"Wait, were you going to start an investigation?"

"Of course. The only thing that was known before he stopped the investigation was that the manipulator was still in Japan but would soon go abroad where he would lose track".

"You were the one who stopped the Togami family investigation ... but what happened to the rest? With so many authorities acting it seems strange that they will not find the person in charge..."

"Tch, that was because the academy itself stopped them, or that reached my ears… The old men of this place have the audacity to hide something from the glorious Togami family, and especially me".

It was not the first time since the beginning of classes, but now he was much more angry at his anger at this.

"Kuzuryu Natsumi and Murakami Sato ... were using Murakami-san as a trojan horse."

"You also noticed, you're not so clueless."

Naegi did not know whether to take it as flattery or insult.

"... she was going to be chased by the Kuzuryu clan if there were ... if there were ..."

Sweat ran down the face of the lucky student, not wanting to believe it, but if Sato had killed Natsumi, then the Kuzuryu clan would have paid attention.

"Something that could have been caused by the simple nerves of a foolish one," Byakuya said, putting his hands on the table.

"It seems not to be what it is. Interesting..."

What was behind this? What prevented it? What consequences or benefits did it bring?

People who could answer both students' questions were in the same place as them.

**Part 4**

"Sigh, Kuzuryu-san can sometimes be interactive".

Hajime leaned against one of the pillars outside the main building of the academy.

The guard on duty gave him glances from time to time, but this time he was not going to do something, not if he did not want to receive another severe attention call from Jin and Chisa.

He could only laugh softly. He had had to adjust to his status as part of the "extra" course, but it was fine. Everything would be as long as he could continue spending his time with her or see some of the follies of his companions.

When did he become so optimistic?

Hajime weighed a little that a tragic event almost happened to realize certain things and make that slight, very small change. Of course, the regrets of not being a Definitive student were still there, just that I didn't give them that much attention.

The line of thought was cut when the desired person appeared from the bottom of the road.

"Hajime-kun... hello."

Nanami Chiaki had arrived for her usual afternoon playing video games, only this time... She looked terribly exhausted.

"What happened, Nanami-san?" You look..."

"Terrible?"

"I was going to say exhausted, but still."

"Mioda-san was anxious all day, apparently something good happened yesterday."

"What was it?"

"Do you remember the boy who told you that he also had an antenna? Well, apparently he convinced him to attend his concerts in the music room".

"Oh, I hope I didn't force him ... Wait, is that why you're exhausted?"

"No. Teruteru-san stole a few sweets from Ruruka-senpai and offered them to Nekomaru-kun, Owari-san, Mioda-san and Nagito-kun".

"... come, let's play something. Maybe so you can eliminate the trauma of having treated those 4, under the effect of sugar".

This way they spent their afternoons. Hajime Hinata and Nanami Chiaki had been meeting at the fountain between the new building and the Reserve Course every afternoon for 6 months to play something, that was initially, after a while they talked about anything that had happened to them in the day.

Her class did not know, but they spent so much together that once Hajime invited her to an arcade on the weekend.

Being such a close friend of a Ultimate student, not even in her wildest dreams did Hinata think that.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Souda-kun wanted to invite you to try some controls for the console that I design, but among us... he didn't think it's good. In all my years playing, I never saw a console that had exhaust pipes or controls like a microwave board..."

He sweated the fat drop, thinking about something he unwittingly said.

"... How is it that they haven't destroyed the building?"

"Listen to that."

* * *

"Brain drain, loss of identity, total organ failure ... What is all on this list is deadly?"

Monoegi looked in frustration at the fourth list he was making, this time about the consequences of the "Nameless" Project that was navigating the memories.

The other four lists were;

-Students of the Academy (Class 78, 77 and 76).

-Victimes of School Life of Mutual Murder and Final Murder Game (Class 78 and Future Foundation).

-Remains of despair.

\- Events that led to the fall of the

Hope Peak's Academy.

There was something peculiar about the last list, and it was that Monoegi noticed a few gaps in some events, but he didn't remember which ones so the list only marked;

-Draft ??? ???

-Double murder in the Reserve Course.

-The parade.

-Execution of the representative of class 77-B.

-Massic suicide of the Reserve Course.

It was as feared. The extra information added to the database had alerted him for more than 1 year that the Reserve Course and the Project were easily manipulated time bombs.

Looking at it more clearly, both parties were to blame, both the Master Mind and the people behind that Project.

One part had become obsessed with despair and the other with creating a definitive hope, they never saw that something like Despair can only lead to a predictable path and that Hope created in such a way is nothing more than a farce.

"Ahh~ they are all hollow heads in my opinion, I don't understand how they thought they could live life completely on one side, Despair or Hope? White or black? Right or wrong? The eye of the silver-and-gold titling bear had obtained something from the bottom of his system. "At the end of the day, life will throw you both..."

He said while tracing a new word in the list title and in all its internal prosecutions.

"Project: ??? Izuru."

**Part 5**

Her had his orders, he had to fulfill them.

Ikusaba Mukuro was working 100% to get all the possible information from the high command of the Picó de Esperanza Academy, from his car route to the hours they ate.

Her doubts were still there, deep in her cold heart, but it didn't matter if Junko used her only as a tool, as long as she could take care and make her sister happy she was fine ... right?

Whatever. He had gathered enough for today, making another move at this time could arouse suspicion so he undertook the route to his shared dormitory.

I would never have expected to invade a privacy if I realized, although that could be good in this case.

_'Are you ready? It is your most important presentation since the fall of '_

The call was barely understood, but he could recognize the people and the subject.

Sayaka Maizono was talking with someone, maybe with his representative, about the next concert. All normal there ... if I hadn't mentioned how they ruined a group of idols recently.

Honestly, it was not his business, part of his mission or anything that was not known to his beloved older sister, so he didn't care.

"Naegi-kun… I'm really someone horrible, right?"

Her didn't care ... So why did mentioning him make him think things twice?

His legs were faster than his mind seeing that he was already walking to where the idol, the case was repeated with his voice.

"Maizono-san."

"Ahh!" She immediately choked out. Sayaka hadn't realized that Mukuro heard almost everything. "Or does something happen, Ikusaba-san?"

"Nothing, they just listened to someone talking around here." I reveal halfway with his cold face. "Something wrong?

"No, it's nothing ... did you hear any call?"

Both were lost. Maizono waiting for his answer and Mukuro with no idea what to answer.

Her could leave without more and leave the idol with doubt, that would surely be something Junko would call "despair", but the line of thought did not flow when he remembered that he mentioned that person.

The neutral point was the soldier's option.

"Sayaka Maizono."

"Y-yes?!" His nerves drained just now returned from impact.

"That you heard something is something YOU have to find out ... but, you must answer a question. I guess he would do something like that..."

* * *

Despite a quiet morning, Kirigiri Kyoko's afternoon was not being the same.

Her first learned of an alleged sighting of the sought-after Genocider Jill on the grounds of the Academy, then he had to deal with Kiyotaka's orders on what to do before the announcement that they would not have a teacher tomorrow, she considered it miraculous that Mondo had softened him in certain measure.

To close with a flourish, I hear something very curious while I was in the library.

Togami Byakuya's chemistry with the rest of the class was like water and oil, so he was surprised to see him having a conversation with the most common of them all, Naegi Makoto.

What had led them to a talk? It was a subject she knew exaggeratedly well and it was worth saying what it is.

'_With Togami you understand knowing things, but... Why would Naegi want to know more? Just curiosity?'_

From the first day he marked Naegi as an open book, only someone naive and who did not want problems, someone who was not very important. This would not change that scenario so much, it was just extravagant.

The detective shook her head and returned to her own in complete silence. Her needed to focus on the third issue; a rare task that Koichi left.

**Conclusion**

Dreams

"Maizono-san, I will ask this once and only once, but I tell you, your answer will not affect anything".

The girl with blue hair nodded weakly.

"The end justifies the means?".

It froze.

Sayaka tried to form the answer, but her mind and vocal cords didn't give her the chance.

I wasn't the only one. Deep down, Mukuro still asked for a celestial answer to his doubt.

Her was silent, it was all they got.

"As I thought".

Mukuro left without thinking twice, he was not going to receive any response.

Maizono stood alone, with the phone in his hand and without expression. I was also... shaking?

How long have you lost your way?

Was this the one he punished?

I always hope to see, talk to that boy while having excellent days and memories in the academy, was this reality reminding him that it didn't matter that, everything he had always done would chase her?

"... no, he does not do it..."

His dream, his present... were they worth it enough to do such questionable acts?


End file.
